The Poet and the Lover
by Lyrics and Music
Summary: 12 months. 4 seasons. 7 days. A series of 23 haikus and short stories. Various pairings to suit all tastes. Chapter Four : Summer Love -NarutoXIno-
1. January Love : NejiTenten

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Pairing: **Neji**X**Tenten

_**

* * *

**_

_**January Love **_

_Snowflakes drifting down _

_My resolution is set _

_I only want you __

* * *

_

"It's snowing," a brunette stated happily, watching the snowflakes fall and melt on her palms. The boy was leaning against a tree, quiet as usual. He smiled, watching her cheerful reaction to the powdery wonder that was snow. His jet black hair began to stand out against the white background. His milky white eyes and pale skin melted into the surroundings.

The Hyuuga couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful she looked right now. The cold turned her cheeks a shade of light pink. Her long coffee colored locks were tied in two braids. When the snow hit her hair, it melted into little crystal droplets that shimmered like diamonds. Her lips were curved upwards, creating the most stunning smile he could ever imagine.

"Neji, come on, it doesn't snow everyday!" she exclaimed, her chestnut colored eyes glimmering. The girl pulled his hands, leading him out from under the evergreen tree's pine needles. Spinning around, she giggled. Neji was quite taken aback, stumbling clumsily. The boy couldn't help but smile warmly at her happiness. The boy slipped, fingers still laced with hers. The two ended up on the floor, Tenten on top of Neji.

She blushed furiously, hearing his heartbeat. "I'm so sorry," the kunoichi whispered, embarrassed and scared. Would he be angry at her for doing something so foolish? Or would he simply walk away, leaving her all alone at the training grounds? Her eyes widened when she heard his quiet laughter. Standing up, the girl stared at her friend.

"What's so funny?" she questioned, slightly confused.

"Nothing," he replied, a smirk decorating his usually emotionless face.

"What's with that smirk?" Tenten asked, biting her lip. 'He's so handsome.' The girl shook her head violently. "Did I seriously just think that?" she whispered under her breath.

"Think what?" Neji inquired, raising an eyebrow, still smirking at her.

"Nothing," she snapped, "I just…uhh…it's nothing really." Looking down at her feet, she felt her whole body heat up. He chuckled at how flustered she was all of a sudden.

"Did you think something about, I don't know, me?" he teased, lifting her chin up with a finger. The girl could hear his breath in her ear, causing her stomach to flip.

"No," the brunette replied quickly, backing away from him. Her mitten fell of her hand. Reaching for the red, woolen glove, her bare hand was met by his.

"Oh yes you did," the devious boy taunted.

"I did not," she told him, snatching her glove from the floor. The girl with chocolate colored hair turned around and felt his arms around her waist.

"Don't lie to me," Neji whispered in her ear, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Alright I did," Tenten sighed, her whole body stiffening when she felt his lips brush her neck. Practically melting, she sealed her eyes, smiling.

"Thought so," the boy with ebony hair replied, satisfied with the response, "Let's go inside. I'm getting cold."

* * *

Sitting by the fire with a cup of hot chocolate, Tenten was content, wrapped in a fluffy blanket. Sipping the chocolate beverage, she watched the boy next to her doze off on the rug. Deciding to join him for a short rest, the almond eyed girl yawned, placing her drink on a table. It was almost twelve o' clock. Their parents weren't around, they were alone.

Lying down next to the boy, the brunette took out her braids. He sensed her presence and opened one eye. "I think my heart stopped beating," he whispered.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned, giggling slightly.

"I'm serious," the boy stated, rather convincingly, "Come here and listen." Tenten, slightly concerned, placed her head upon his chest to listen for a heartbeat. His arms slipped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. The startled girl gave out a gasp of surprise. "Never mind," he laughed, "It's beating."

"You know what?" the hazel eyed Tenten told him, "You're being an idiot."

"So you like idiots?" Neji asked, running his fingers through her silky hair.

"What?" she asked, closing her eyes.

"You heard me, beautiful. Seems like you've fallen in love with an idiot," the pale boy said, groggily. Tenten remained silent, determined to find some way to shatter his cool. Still, she couldn't concentrate, all she could feel was the pounding of her heart in her chest.

Quickly, she pinned the boy's arms and legs to the ground with her body, positioning herself on top of his body. "You're right," the girl whispered, kissing his lips. The shocked boy widened his eyes before sealing them, kissing her back. Breathless, the two broke away, Tenten once again blushing madly.

"Well done," Neji laughed, feeling the girl on top of him place her head on his chest.

"Oh shut up," Tenten whispered, drifting off into a light sleep. The two of them held each other, dreaming of one another.

* * *

**Coming up : **Shika**X**Ino 


	2. February Love : ShikamaruIno

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Pairing: **Shikamaru**X**Ino

* * *

**February Love  
**

_I'll be Romeo_

_Valentine, oh Valentine_

_Be my Juliet_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun likes girls with long hair," a blonde smirked, "My hair is longest. I'll get a Valentine for sure." The cerulean eyed girl turned to her side, nudging a bored boy with her elbow, winking at him. He just yawned and began to try tuning her out.

'Sasuke this, Sasuke that,' he thought, 'Why bother? So troublesome.' Breathing in deep, he smelled the perfume she always wore. She heard that 'he' liked it so she wore it. Shikamaru didn't see the point, 'that boy' was always so preoccupied with something pointless, something troublesome. Why did she adore him so much?

_Just like Romeo and Juliet, it seemed like they would hate each other._

"Ino," he whispered, careful to place his math textbook in front of his face so as not to get caught, "He's not going to give you a Valentine." But the way her face twitched slightly, he could tell she was ignoring him. The boy put his book down, looking at Sasuke. That boy's angry scowl was replaced with a gentle smile whenever he was around that pink-haired kunoichi. What was her name again? Right, Haruno Sakura, that was it.

It was too much of a bother to admit it, but, to see her shot down every time was painful. That Sasuke was a blind idiot. Choosing some strange, unconfident girl over Ino, the strong, beautiful one. That boy had to be insane. That family murder must have messed him up big time. Still, watching the angelic platinum blonde cry behind closed doors stung his heart. When would that girl give up? Sighing, Shikamaru raised his hand. "Sensei, I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"Whatever," the rather fed up teacher stated, "Just come back this time." The brunette boy just stuck both hands into his pockets and walked down the hall. Jumping out a window, Shikamaru sat down under that tree that he always did. Seeing his breath in little puffs of heat reminded him of the clouds that floated high above his head. Closing his eyes, the tactical genius thought of a solution to relieve both their heartaches.

Letting out a soothing breath of toxic emotions, he relaxed. 'Now where was I? Right, that cloud on the far right,' Shikamaru frowned. The clouds had all cleared. Now only the blue sky and golden sun stared back at him. Now, all he could think about was her. But wasn't that the whole purpose of cloud watching?

He claimed he slept to ignore her nagging. He claimed he watched the clouds because they were so carefree. He claimed she was too troublesome. He claimed he didn't care about the fact that she liked Sasuke. With that said, Nara Shikamaru is a liar. Not only a liar, but a good liar at that.

He slept to dream of her. He watched the clouds because he wanted to see the sky and sun, the sky and sky that looked so much like her eyes and hair. She was troublesome, but he liked troublesome. He just didn't want to deal with it, but liking it, that was a different matter all together. He wanted to knock that boy silly every time she whispered his name, or worse, thought about him with that smile. He wanted to strangle that Sasuke whenever she dreamt about him, he could know these things. He knew from that wistful glance. He knew from that far off look in her doll like eyes. He just knew.

_Just like Romeo and Juliet, it turns out they couldn't hate one another._

That boy didn't want to lie. He hated lying. But she liked liars right? She liked 'him'. Even if she didn't, she liked the kind that didn't show their love right? She liked the kind that thought of her troublesome, right? Wrong. She loved him. Only him. But Mr. Troublesome dubbed it too bothersome to admit. So he would keep lying, even though it made him gag.

He would keep it up, if only to make it everyday seem brighter. He would keep it up until one day when she would move on. He would keep it up to make it seem like the world was fair. He would keep lying so he could dream about her, day and night. He would keep it up so he could pretend, eventually, she would see. One day that blind girl would see right? He hoped so. But then again, he knew everything there was to know. And that was the biggest lie of them all.

* * *

"Shikamaru!" Ino screamed, giddy.

It was too early for this much noise. He lifted an eyebrow, trying to look alert, though failing to do so. "I got a Valentine!" she squealed, "I bet I know who it's from."

"Oh really?" Shikamaru smiled, sure she would get it wrong. He was positive. After all, how could he, the genius with an IQ of over 200, get anything wrong?

"I bet it was from Sasuke!" the aquamarine eyed girl stated.

'Bingo,' her friend told himself. Now she would stop nagging and be happy for once. If she was happy, he was happier. As an added bonus, the bossy blonde would leave him to his napping and cloud watching. There was no way this plan could backfire.

Suddenly, her cheerful aura turned icy cold. "What?" Shikamaru asked, too lazy to lift his head from the desk.

"He's kissing…" she whispered, her voice beginning to crack. The boy's head snapped up, and his eyes narrowed at the image of her blushing face and that smirk. Oh if he had a chance, he would wipe that smile off that stupid boy's face. And that girl would have to deal with the lazy, but deadly, ninja of team ten.

_Just like Romeo and Juliet, something just had to go wrong._

"Ino?" he asked, concerned, watching the tears well up in her eyes, on the brink of spilling. Her fists were clenched and her lips were pursed as if she wanted to hurt someone badly. Shikamaru didn't blame her, he felt like punching a certain raven haired shinobi right now.

"I give up!" she screamed, letting the crystal droplets run down her pale cheeks, "I lose. I don't care anymore!"

That was a flat out lie. He could tell right away. If she didn't care, why did her emotions flood out? If she didn't care, why had she still been holding on even after the signs were obvious? If she didn't care, why would he?

"Shikamaru," she sniffed, rubbing her eyes, "You were right! You were always right!"

That just made the brunette boy snap. He ran over to Sasuke, punching the boy in the face. Immediately the Uchiha retaliated. "What was that for?" the boy shouted, his Sharingan activated.

'Punch me harder,' Shikamaru thought. Smirking, the lazy know-it-all laughed, "Hit me again." The blow was much harsher this time. He wanted it to be. He wanted it to hurt more than his heart. He wanted it to make him cry. He wanted to show how much of a weakling he was. He wanted to show his precious princess that he was a bad person. After all, 'that boy' was an angel on Earth right? Right. That was right. Whatever Ino thought was right had to be right. It just had to be.

_Just like Romeo and Juliet, Romeo killed himself upon seeing Juliet's lifeless face. _

"Is that all you can do?" Shikamaru taunted. It didn't sting enough yet. It wasn't enough. It was never enough.

He wanted himself to be punished for making her cry. He sent the stupid letter. He sent the stupid chocolates. He sent the stupid love poems every year. He was the one that made her love him. He was the one who hurt her. He was the one that deserved to be hurting right now. He deserved to be in pain for ever thinking he could love someone like her. He deserved every bit of it.

"Stop it!" a feminine voice shrieked. A worried girl rushed over to his side, slapping that raven haired boy. "Get away from him you monster!" the blonde sneered, watching the blood stream down her friend's face.

Shikamaru began to cry. He whispered, "I'm the monster. I deserve it." Feeling the room spin, he coughed. 'I sent those letters. I sent you my love,' he thought.

"Shh," she whispered, cradling his body with her arms. He smiled, though feeling himself almost black out.

_Just like Romeo and Juliet, they cried. _

"I…I…," he whispered, voice escaping him. He heard her sobbing from above him, like an angel crying from heaven. 'I'm…s-sorry,' the boy apologized in his mind feeling the droplets upon his face, 'But I can't tell you. Every time I try, you just cry.'

_Just like Romeo and Juliet, they didn't get their happy ending. _

_**But**__…just like Romeo and Juliet you knew…_

_They _

_Were_

_In_

_**Love.**_

* * *

**Coming up : **Sasu**X**Hina


	3. Winter Love : SasuHina

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Pairing: **Sasuke**X**Hinata_**

* * *

**_

_**Winter Love**_

_Melt my frozen heart_

_Don't you dare cry now, my love_

_Tears will only freeze

* * *

_

_He was frozen. He was a boy stuck in a block of ice. But she came. She melted the ice. _

"It doesn't hurt," a cobalt haired boy stated, not showing any trace of pain on his face. But it stung. His tears stung. It was like pouring salt into the open wounds.

"Hold still," she whispered, taking a wet cloth from the bowl of warm water. He clenched his fists as she gently dabbed his cuts. He pushed her away, a burning sensation causing more tears to fall.

"I don't need your help," he sneered, onyx eyes glaring at her cloth covered in crimson smears. Ignoring his statement, her trembling hand reached up to tuck strands of hair behind his ears. "Get away from me!" the boy said in a low tone of voice.

Embracing his body, she warmed the ice cold skin. Refusing to let go, she shivered. He realized. He now knew just how cold he was. She showed him with her warmth. He was numb for all this time. After being tossed aside into the snow, he had been frozen. He had frozen his tears and letting them out for the first time, they stung.

_But it was still cold outside. If he let out the tears, he would only freeze, just like before. He refused to cry anymore. Still, he began to warm up and slowly his heart began to beat once more._

"Here," he mumbled, shoving a box into her hands. She blinked a few times before smiling gently, a rosette blush creeping across her pal cheeks. Opening the box, the girl found a violet scarf and a white ribbon. Eyes sparkling with pure joy, tears began to form. Suppressing the urge to cry, the girl bowed slightly.

"Arigato, Sasuke-san," the indigo haired girl thanked.

"I'm sorry," he apologized looking away from her tear stained face. "I didn't mean to…you are crying," the boy with midnight blue hair mentioned.

"I am happy," she explained.

_His heart now beat steadily. Her tears began to cool her body, the cold wind dusting ice on her skin. _

She didn't stir. He knelt down beside her. Her chest rose slowly and when she exhaled there was not a puff of heated air. Tracing her lips with a finger, he tenderly cradled this fragile, broken doll in his protective embrace. For once, she was not warm like he recalled. He watched the clouds of exhaled air roll past the flawless, wet skin on her face. There was nothing he could do. Obsidian orbs were filled with a sense of distress already revealing the future he so desperately denied in an attempt to hold on to her, if only for another moment. He had no idea how long she was lying there in the snow. Pressing his slightly warm lips upon her bluish ones, he didn't feel that thumping in her chest. He had finally offered her warmth, love, compassion that burned more than a fire, but it was already too late.

_It was too cold. And no matter how he tried, her body was still icy. She was frozen._

Clutching the ribbon in his fists, nothing but the silence engulfed his body. Snowflakes were dusting his hands, melting into droplets of snow. The last time he saw her, they sparkled like gems in her eyelashes. She was always so beautiful. It was distant now. It was far off. Letting go of the ribbon, he let a tear roll down his face knowing that the seemingly meaningless bead of sorrow would soon carry him off as well.

_Icy cold droplets of overflowing emotion drenched his being with sorrow. It was just like before. His heart was slowing down._

Sitting alone on the bench in the middle of the park, his body went numb. It was better that way. The stinging went away. His thoughts slowed down. His eyes shut. Every time he sealed them, it was harder and harder for them to open. So he sat there, daydreaming with his eyes closed. He wasn't sure if he was awake anymore. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. The line between reality and fantasy was blurred. It hurt less that way. Nothing made sense anymore.

One moment a tender 'I love you'. The next second, his hands were over his head in an attempt to block out the words. Those words cut. Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me. What a lie? Whoever came up with that knew nothing. Words hurt more than anything. Words were more powerful than anything else. Words buzzed in his head. They would never stop. Just stop. Why would they not stop? Why do they keep repeating? He knew already! He knew he was dumb! He knew he should die! He knew he was worthless! He knew, so why wouldn't they stop?

Stop! Why would everything not stop? Please just stop. If he stopped breathing the pain would leave too. If he stopped living, all the crying would stop. They would be happy. They would live in their perfect world. They would be perfect. They didn't need him. Nobody needed him. He didn't need this pain. He didn't want this pain. He wanted love. He wanted comfort. No, he needed it. He needed it. He was stopping. He was going to stop dead in his tracks. He was going to vanish.

Vanish. He was going to vanish just like her. Just like his beloved. No. She didn't vanish. She was remembered. He remembered her. So as long as someone held her memory, she was never gone. But it still hurt. No more smiles. No more kisses. No more of her. Nothing but the memories remained. Memories weren't enough. Nothing was enough anymore. Nothing he did was enough. He was never able to do enough. If he had, he would still have her. She would still be here, right now, with him. They would be happy. They would be together. They would be everything. They would be whatever they wanted to be. They would be complete.

Her hands fit perfectly into his. Her pale, delicate fingers laced tightly with his own. Her beautiful indigo hair was long and stunning. It softened his navy blue spikes. Those milky white eyes intensified the fire in his coal black obsidian orbs. Her pale pink lips complemented the soft pink blush that dusted her cheeks. They fit together like puzzle pieces. They were connected. She was his. He was hers. That was the only truth he knew. That was the only truth he could accept.

Ignorance is bliss. Oh, how he wished for ignorance all these years. Then, he would never have to face reality head on. Then he would be like her. No. She was not ignorant. She was innocent. She was an angel. He was a devil. They were opposites. She was the sugar. He was the vinegar. She was white. He was black. She was good. He was evil. But opposites attract. They canceled each other out. They were two extremes magnetized to one another. They were tied together. They were bonded. They were separated. He didn't know what to do anymore. He was on his own. He was alone. He was alone again. Without her, he was nobody. He was nothing. He was already gone. He was gone like her. They were both gone.

_And winter's chilling embrace carried them both off, it cradling the last remaining tear, leaving them frozen forever.

* * *

_

**Coming up : **Kakashi**X**Kurenai


	4. Summer Love: NarutoIno

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Pairing: **Naruto**X**Ino

**A/N: **I know I skipped months/seasons. From now on, I'll try to keep up.

* * *

_**Summer Love**_

_Crystal clear sky eyes_

_Feel the sand between your toes_

_Set me on fire_

* * *

**A set of broken hearts…**

_She sat upon the dock, white dress ruffled by the salty ocean air. _

"_You okay," a voice asked. She nodded, wiping her face with the back of her hand._

"_So," he stated awkwardly, "our best friends are in love with one another."_

_She smiled, moving her head up to look at the boy who took a seat next to her. "Yeah, I guess so." _

_He sighed next to her on the wooden platform, returning her smile with one of his own_.

* * *

…**sewn back together with laughter…**

Holding a bottled soda, the orange liquid fizzed as Ino sat outside the restaurant. "That's impossible!" she exclaimed from beside him on the boardwalk bench. The laughter escaping her lip-balm coated lips was contagious, infectious even. He couldn't resist the urge to join her, so he did.

"No, I assure you, it's not," he continued, "I seriously thought he was asexual for the longest time." He ate his vanilla ice cream, attempting to consume the treat before it melted. Ino took another sip from her red and white striped straw. "I mean, he could have even been gay, the way he dresses and all," Naruto stated, white teeth flashing a mischievous grin, "We even kissed once." She almost spat out the liquid and held a hand to cover her mouth.

"Oh my god," Ino commented, giving him a playful slap on the arm, "Are you serious?" He shrugged in response, licking his ice cream once more. "You are!" the flaxen haired girl gasped in shock, "You're not –"

Naruto looked at her in mock horror, "No, of course not. I like girls in bikinis and you look especially good in one." He winked when she rolled her eyes.

"Are you hitting on me?" Ino scoffed, drinking the rest of her orange soft drink, "Wow, you rebound fast." The boy shrugged, smudging some of his ice cream onto her nose with his finger. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, hitting him once more.

* * *

…**and washed with tender tears…**

"_You know," Ino laughed, sun-dried tears fading, "I've never seen you so quiet before."_

_Naruto copied her, his laughter drifting over the waves, "Same here."_

"_Maybe it's better this way, your best friend was no fun anyway. He's no good at conversation."_

_The boy agreed with a nod of his head, white shirt complementing hers. "He's no prodigy there."_

* * *

…**began to beat in time with one another…**

"I swear I will kill you," Ino screeched the moment he tackled her into the hotel pool, the last few words merely a faint bubble under the chlorine filled blue water. She resurfaced with a noticeable pout, white dress clinging to her soaked figure, bathing suit obvious under the article of clothing. He shook the water from his hair, strands still plastered upon his forehead, the spikes smothered in crystal clear droplets.

Naruto stuck out his tongue, "It's your fault for being off guard." She looked the other way before using both hands to push his head under the water.

"How's this for off guard?" the blonde taunted from above, a few bubbles signaling his response. "Sorry," she relented, removing her hands, "I can't hear you."

He stood up, a cough of protest escaping his mouth. "That was cheap."

"Bet goody-two-shoes Sakura never did that," Ino countered.

Naruto moved in and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips, "Bet Sasuke never did that."

Ino laughed, splashing the boy in the face.

* * *

…**healed by the salt of the summer ocean.**

"_You know," she commented, bubbly attitude returning, "Blondes have more fun anyway."_

_He stood up, "That's right. Take that, Sakura! Always studying!"_

_She stood next to him, shouting as well, "And Sasuke! Always training!"_

_Naruto beamed, "Let's go and have some fun then." He offered a reassuring hand which she took._

* * *

**Coming up : **Sasu**X**Naru


End file.
